Kiss Me- NaLu
by animelover23457
Summary: The guild is holding a festival and Lucy wants to ask Natsu to go with her, but the blonde cant get past her embarrasment little does she know Natsu has the same problem. Pairings NaLu, Gale, Gruvia, Jerza, MiraxLaxus, ElfmanxEvergreen etc.
1. Chapter 1

short stories!

Lucy p.o.v

Morning light streamed in blinding me a bit. I turned to my other side to get away from the evil sunlight or what I thought. I ended up snuggling into something firm and warm. Wait firm and warm?

My eyes popped wide open and I come face to face with a sleeping Natsu. Heat rushed to my fave as I scrambled away. I ended up getting caught in the blanket and fell off my bed.

My head smacked against the floor causeing me to groan in pain. I could hear shuffling above me and pink hair emerge from my bed. Natsu looked over rubbing his eyes. "Your so loud" he grumbled.

"DO YOU SUSPECT ME TO BE QUIET WHEN YOU JUST SHOW UP AT MY APARTMENT" I yelled. "But your bed is so comfty" he whined. I couldn't stay mad at his pouty face.

I sighed and untangled my self. Standing up I couldn't help but notice Natsu face was red. "What's wrong" I asked. "ummm Lucy mine putting some clothes on" he said.

Looking down I notice I wss naked. Oh yeah I ended up falling sleep after my bath. My whole face turn a real deep shade of red. Natsu was still starring which caused it to grow. "CLOSE YPUR EYES" I yelled.

He did what he was told. I ran to my dresser grabbing random clothes then locked myself inside my bathroom. My heart was beating fast as my face burned.

Pulling on my clothes I notice I picked out a outfit I never wore. I had on some daisy duke shorts with a sleevless cut-off shirt. Taking in deep breaths to calmn myself I ran my hands through my hair and open the door.

_Natsu still sat on the bed his face still red. Once he heard me step out he looked up. ' Oh Natsu if only you knew the effect you had on me' I thought. Deciding to break the silence I asked him if he was ready to go to the guild._

"Yeah" he said. That's when I notice the little blue exceed wasn't here with him. "Where's Happy?" I asked. "Oh he went with Carla and Wendy on a job" Natsu said. "Let's go" I said grabing my pouch and whip strapping them on.

As we made our way to the guild I notice Natsu zoning in and out. I got a evil ideal and decided I would scare him. Getting closer I went to push him, but he turn and grabbed my hand.

Heat already exploded in my face as he gave me a serious look. "What were you doing?" he asked. "N-nothing" I stuttered. "It seemed to me you were about to try and scare me" he said. "Uh" I said. He let a grin sweep his face as he let go og my hands. "You need to be quieter. Be like a Ninja" he said.

I sweatdropped at his statement. My hands still tingled from there latest touch. We arrived at the guild and walked in. Everyone was talking happily about something. I made my way through and to the bar. Natsu followed because food was in that direction as well.

Mira saw me and waved. I smiled and waved back. "Hi Lucy Natsu" she said. "Food" Natsu said. "Okay hold on" Mira said walking to the back. "Lu-chan did you hear the news" a small voice said next to me. I nearly lept out of my skin as Levy was sitting by me. "When'd you get here?" I asked. Do to my fright jump I was closer to Natsu who seemed to not notice.

"Now" she replied. "Okay what news" I asked. "There going to be a festival held at the guild" Levy said. "Really" I asked. She nodded and turned to look a different table. Gajeel stood against the wall watching everything.

I smirked and nudged her. "You should ask him to go with you" I said. Her face got extremely red. "N-No" She stuttered. I laughed at her antics and she glared at me. "Fine ill do it if you ask Natsu" she said smirking.

I stopped and let flashes of my future with him pass through. My face became beet red as arms surround me.."Are you okay Luce" Natsu asked as his warm breath hit the side of my face.

I froze unable to move nor answer. Levy giggled as I glared. "I-I'm fine" I stuttered. He let go and I turned to face him. He had on a weird face. "Say Luce wanna come with me to the um festival" he asked twirling his thumbs. A deep blush settle on his face.

My eyes widen as Levy slapped my shoulder. "S-sure" I answered. He gave me his traid mark smirk. "Great ill see ya then" he said scurryimg away.

"Hmm since your going with Natsu I guess I need to ask Gajeel" Levy started but a huge man picked her up. "Ask me what?" he ask. I smiled at the red face levy as she pulled her dress down.

"uh I was going to ask you to the festival" she said. I was amzed she didn't stutter. Gajeel sat her down and patted her head. "Sure" he said. Levy let out a sigh of relief. "Come on lets go get ready" she exclaimed.

She grabbed me and began to drag me out. We caught sight of Juvia spying on Gray. "Let's help Juvia" I whispered to Levy. Levy smirked as we snuck up on the poor water mage.

Juvia turned once we were close. "What do you want with Juvia" she asked. "You want to go with Gray to the festival right" I asked.

"Of course Juvia does! It's my dream!" she said. "Okay operation matchmaker begins" Levy says as she grabbed both of us dragging us out side.


	2. Dress, love, and kisses oh my!

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**Enjoy**

**...**

Lucy p.o.v

Levy dragged us out of the guild and i to town. "Okay girls. First we'll shop for new dresses and then we will come up with the most awesome plans to finally get Gray to confess his love to Juvia. Mira is counting on me" Levy said whispering the last part.

I knew the white hair take over mage was behind this whole thing. She playing match maker again. "Okay" I said. Juvia nodded and we walked to a nearby place that sold all kind of clothing.

Levy knew rhe shop keeper really well, and requested fpr us to try on her new clothing.

As we walked in a older lady with purple and white hair greeted us. "Hello Levy and friends. I see your getting ready for the festival your guild is having" she said. "Franny we need to look at those dresses you held back for us" Levy said.

"Of course. Come step back here with me. RACHEAL WATCH THE STORE" sje said and yelled.

Juvia and me swapped glances as we followed Levy and Franny. "Now Levy I was amazed that I found these dresses. After the pictures you sent me I thought you were crazy. A friend of my daughters aunt handmakes dresses. She made all six you requested" she said. "Six?" I asked.

"Yeah I got ones for us Mira, Erza, and Wendy. They've already picked there's up a day ago. I wanted to surprise you two" she said.

Franny open a door and we walked in. On three manakins were extremly beautiful dresses. The middle one was one I liked. It was strapless with gold linnings across the top. It was smooth till it got to the waste. A golden belt wrapped around he waist; below the waist the dress ruffled out in layers. I ended about knee lenght. Beside it seperate sleeves hung on a hanger. They were a silky white and on the part where it will hold on my arm was a golden band. The end of the sleeves had gold designs making stars and suns. A pair of golden sandles laid under neath. They looked like they strap up to the knee with a certain design.

The one on the right of it was a aqua blue. It had one strap on the left side with one long sleeve attaching from it. The dress had a ice blue belt around the waist and ruffled out like the middle one. The top had a ice blue designs in it making snowflakes and water droplets. I looked down and a pair of ice blue knee lenght boots were there.

The on the left was cute. It was a glossy orange. The top was ruffled with a black belt ending it in the middle. It was straight from there to the bottom. Like the one in the middle it to had sleevs that were silky and light. The sandles under it were a simple black ankle high strap on heels.

"Wow" I muttered. " Juvia thinks there pretty" Juvia said. "Good because I came up with the designs" Levy said smiling. "Lucy yours is the middle one. Juvia the right and mine is the left one" she added.

Franny wrapped the dresses up for us and we carried them in bags. "Lu-chan you don't mind if we get ready at your place tonight. Fairy Hills is far and your apartment is closer" Levy said. "Sure lets drop these off and go get Juvia her man" I said pumping the air.

We dropped the objects off at my apartment. We decided to go back to the guild and plan as we walked there. I was walking on the side of the street smiling as the kind fisher man told me to be careful.

"Okay Lucy you go in and find Gray. Drag him to the kitchen. I'll have Juvia there with Mira. If he tries to bolt then we will jump him. I talk woth Erza a couple days a go and she said she knowd Gray has feelings for Juvia just that he wont admit it" Levy said.

Juvia turned into love mode when she heard Gray does like her. We entwe i the guild and I watch as Levy spoke with Mira and they made therw way in the back.

I saw Gray sitting with Erza and Cana. I walked over and smiled. "Hello everyone" I said. " Hi Lucy" Erza and Cana said at the same time. "Yoilur planning something" Gray said annoyed.

"Huh" I said shocked. "Kidding" he said smiling. I nearly fainted at that. Well I don't understand how he was gussing at the real thing, but i'm glad he let it go.

"Anyways Gray, Mira asked me to ask you to help her with something" I said. "What does she need" He asked. Come on Lucy your a writer you canncome up with something! "Well the freezer in the back went out. She needs you to keep things cool till she gets back with a new one" I said. Good one Lucy! I really need to quiet talking to myself.

"Fine" he said getting up. I led him to the back. Once the door closed you could here the snap of the lock. "What the?" he stated. Both Mira and Levy jumped him. Mira tied him up as Levy duck tapped his mouth.

I stepped back in fear of the two girls. "Okay Gray I know for a fact you haven't asked anyone to the festival and I know of a certain water mage who is madly in love with you. I also heard from a little birdy that you have feelings for this mage as well but your scared to admit it. I'm taking the tap off and your going to tell me everything" Mira said with a dark aura.

I looked beside me to see Juvia hiding and blushing. Levy yanked the taoe off earning a loud scowl from Gray. "Who told you" he asked. "A red birdy did so start talking" Mira said crossing her arms.

Gray fought the ropes for a bit and sighed. "Fine! I like Juvia more then a friend okay. Will you let me go" he said pouting. Juvia stood up and walked out. She had her hand curved above her heart as she had a blush on her face. Gray looked stunned and even had a small blush as well. "Is Gray-sama telling the truth" Juvia asked.

"Ummm yes" he said. "Juvia knew Gray-sama liked her" Juvia said crushing the poor little ice mage to her chest. Mira had hearts in her eyes mummbling how she got to be a match maker and that she was the beat in the world. Levy untied him with a smile. I stood back still afraid of the two mages.

I'm so glad Natsu ask me before hand. I would hate to see what these two would've done to him.

"Can'r breath" Gray said. "Sorry" Juvia said stepping back. Gray grabbed Juvia bringing her lips to his. Mora fainted, Levy blushed, and I was stunned.

"Okay girla let go get ready" Levy announced as Juvia and Gray parted.

'This is going to be a fun night' I thought to my self letting Levy drag me out of the guild and to my apartment.

...


	3. Love is in the air

**Another chapter!**

**...**

Lucy p.o.v

I was smoothing out the dress Levy had made. It looked amazing on me. I walked out of my bathroom to see Erza sitting in a elegant dark purple dress which split from the tigh down. She had on dark purple gloves and had her hair up in a bun.

Mira had on a tanish dress that had white designs all over. She had a lacy sleeves top holding the dress in place. Her hair was all the way down and had been straighten. Levy wore her dress and was helping Juvia with her hair.

"Mind if I do your hair" Erza asked. I was a little scared at what she would do but I oblige after a while. I sat on a chair as Erza worked with my hair.

"Done" she whispered. I got up walking to the mirror and gasped. Erza had done the most beautiful bun ever. Strands of my hair fell down making it look even more beautiful. "Erza thanks" I said. "No problem and here; These golden sun earrings match the dress" she said. I put the earrings and and twirled around.

"Okay every one the boys should be here in a minute" Levy announced. She went around doing last minute check ups. Levy really wanted this night to be perfect, but I'm worried she won't enjoy it unless she takes a break.

"Levy calm down" I said. "I'm sorry its just that... that.. I want everything to be perfect" she said.

"I understand, but you also won't enjoy anything if you keep being a worry wort" I said patting her back. For once since I met Levy I saw her hair straight as a board. It was something I wasn't use to and I thought it was cute.

A knock and the sound of the window opening caught me off guard. Natsu poked his head through my window scaring Wendy. Gray and the others came through the door. All mouths dropped at looking at us. Natsu kept starring at me which caused me to blush like a maniac.

"Well the boys are here time to go" Mira said in a cheer free voice hooking arms with Laxus and left. I nearly did a double take at that scene. So Mira and Laxus hmmm.

I smiled at Romeo stumbling at his words making Wendy blush. Eventually Erza pushed the poor boy closer to her and they left. Erza grabbed Jellal and winked at me and Juvia.

"Gray-sama" Juvia squealed leaping on him. Gray held her while smiling. Juvia looked like she was about to melt in his arms. A warm pair of arms encircled me causing me to freeze. "You look beautiful" Natsu whispered in my ear. Shivers traveled down my back as my chest clenched up. He was so close.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the window. Once I caught on to what he was doing I immediately stopped him. "You know there's is a door to use" I said annoyed. "But the window is a lot more fun" he pouted. He gave me that puppy dog look and pouted. His bottom lip quivered making me give in.

"Fine" I groaned. He smiled and scooped me up bridal style. I cluch onto his shoulder as he jumped out. He let me go as we were on the ground. "Come on Lucy" he said grabbing my hand once again dragging me towards the festival.

Levy p.o.v

It was so amazing! People danced and played. Kids try to win at the little booths. Food was everywhere. Lights filled up the place.

I was walking side-by-side with Gajeel who was eating some iron I made. People from the guild and a few others mingled. I saw a wisp of white and blonde in the dance area. MIra and Laxus were dancing around. Laxus had a soft smile on his lips while Mira had a huge one.

I could see Elfman and Evergreen together playing at the game booths. "Oh shrimp whatcha wanna do" Gajeel asked. I haven't notice that he had a eye on me. "Wanna play at the games" I asked smiling. He nodded and made his way with me in tow to one.

"Welcome and come on up. Test your strength and win your girlfriend a huge stuff dragon or tiger" the person running it said. I blushed at the part when he said girlfriend. Gajeel cracked his knuckles and chuckled. I sweat dropped knowing he was going to over do it like always.

He picked up the average sized mallet and was about to swing. The mallet grew in size making him fall backwards. "Gajeel you okay" I asked. "Yeah. What the hell old man" Gajeel said standing up. "Sorry I forgot to mention that the mallet is infused with some magic. It grows to a point where it would give you trouble" the man said.

"Hmph it doesn't matter" Gajeel said grabbing onto the handle once again. He lifted it up with ease and swung it down. The mallet struck hard causing the little weight to move up fast breaking the bell. The man mouth dropped at the sight. Gajeel plucked a grey dragon off the shelf handing me it.

"Lets dance" he said holding his hand out. I took his hand and let him guide me back to the dance floor. I sat the stuff dragon on a table where Wendy and Romeo sat. "Can you watch this" I asked. The little dragon slayer nodded and continue on with her talk.

Gajeel dragged me towards the middle and gripped onto my waist. A slow song was on and we swayed to the beat. Gajeel pulled my closer to him as I gulped. Lifting my head I looked him in the eyes. They were calm and soft. His head moved down and my heart began to beat extremely fast. Lips came onto mine as an explosion of fireworks flutter in me.

Gajeel parted us and chuckled. "I love you shrimp" he said. "I love you to" I answered. "AWWWWWW" I heard someone say. I turn to see the white haired she devil smiling at us. "Operation Gale is complete" she said turning her attention to the others.

Oh Mira you and your match making.


	4. The fall of the unbreakable heart

Erza p.o.v

I took a quick look around admiring the festival. Everyone was happy and playing. For once Gray and Natsu weren't fighting. Instead they were making sure Lucy and Juvia had the times of their lives.

A grip on my arm made me turn from my view. Jellal gave me a soft smile that made my heart skip a beat. Only he can do this to me and I don't know why it's only him. "Come on Erza let's go the cake part" he said. Once the cake word came out of his mouth my body went into overdrive seeking out those delouse deserts.

"Wow remind me not to mention the word cake" Jellal said after we were sitting with a huge pile of sweet delouse cakes in front of us. I had a really good one in front of me spooning mouthfuls in. I nodded to his words savoring the sweet strawberry taste entering my mouth. Out of nowhere Mira appeared with Laxus sitting next to us.

"Erza you're not planning to stay the whole night eating cake" Mira asked with a frown. "But" I began. She stood up tsking me with her fingers. "You should go out and enjoy yourself" she said standing me up taking my cake and pushing Jellal in my arms. His face bleated red do to him landing in my breast. I couldn't help the blush appearing on my face as well.

I glared at her as she giggled and grabbed Laxus arm. An evil thought crossed my head as I grabbed both of them and led them along with us. "What are you doing" Mira asked. "Their is a team game that I want all four of us to do" I announced. Jellal gave me a weird look which one glare from me straightens that problem.

We arrived where other teams have formed. "Okay the rules for the game are each team needs four players. Once you get your team then move to the middle. You need two of your members to be blindfolded and the others have to have their arms tied behind their back. We have extras that will do that. Okay the main goal of the game is to until your team mates within 30 seconds and then that team mate has to carry the other across the line, but the blindfolded partner has to keep their blindfold on and kiss their partners and guess who it is" the announcer said.

Oh no what game have I drug myself into! I didn't know we had to kiss. Mira eyes held hearts as she heard that. A person walked up to us and moved me and Mira away from Jellal and Laxus. A blindfold was placed on us and all I could see was dark.

We heard a whistle as I took a step forward. Something in me told me to go to my right. I began to go right and hit something. "Ouch" Jellal familiar voice said. "Sorry" I muttered. I reached out felling his waist. I knew I had a huge blush on my face. I found the ropes and began to untie them in a clumsy way. Once the ropes fell I could feel his arms under me. My feet lifted up as I clutch onto his shoulders.

Each step he took made my heart beat. I knew what was going to happen and I couldn't stop it. I felt myself being placed on the ground and turned. Warm hands clasp their selves on the side of my face. I shivered under that touch. "Calm down Erza" Jellal voice said. I could feel him leaning in. His warm lips enveloped mine. It was soft and fast. The blind fold was lifted off my eyes. Jellal smiled down at me.

I turn to see Laxus kissing Mira who nearly fainted. "I love you" Jellal said. "I love you to" I answered.


	5. Two of a kind

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO LIKES THIS STORY! I'm DETERMINE TO FINISH THIS FOR YA'LL!**

**...**

(SORRY IF I DON"T WRITE IN THIRD POV FOR JUVIA!) (AND SORRY IF IT IS A SHORT CHAPTER)

Juvia p.o.v

Gray-sama is holding my hand! It's what Juvia has been dreaming about her whole life!

"Juvia are you okay. Your face is really red" Gray-sama asked me. "Juvia is okay" I said. Gray led me to the food court. Delouse bake goods and food laid out on tables. A huge ice sculpture was in the middle of all the food. I was amazed that it wasn't melting.

Looking at the ice reminded Juvia of her Gray-sama. Sneaking a quick peak to my left I saw Gray-sama admiring the sculpture. I notice to that other girls were watching Gray with predator eyes. Juvia didn't like this one bit and frowned. Gray-sama seems to notice my mood change.

"Juvia what's wrong" he asked? "Why are other girls looking at Juvia's Gray-sama" I asked glaring at the girls. Gray let out a laugh confusing me. "It's okay Juvia. I only love you remember" he said grabbing my hand leading me out.

Cool air whisked around sending me up in shivers. Gray wasn't affected as I was, but he did notice my slight shiver. He pulled me closer to him and kept me warm. I saw Lucy and Nastu over by a booth. Natsu was tied to a chair while Lucy aimed water balloons at the targets beside his head. "Juvia thinks we should do that" I said.

We walked over to see a wet Natsu and a sullen Lucy. "Natsu why did you move" Lucy exclaimed. "I was getting bored" he whined wringing out the edge of his shirt before igniting his body drying the rest. "Hello Lucy, Natsu" I said.

"HI Juvia are you two going to try this booth out" Lucy asked as Natsu grabbed the small toy he won for lasting 4 out of 5 rounds. "Juvia wants to if Gray-sama doesn't mind" I said looking at gray. "I don't care" he said. Lucy stood by the side with Natsu who played with a little stuff dragon the size of Happy. Lucy was giggling as he tickled her neck with it. Ah Juvia wishes Gray-Sama would do that with her.

Gray was tied to a chair and the booth guy handed me five water balloons. "Okay miss. Hit all the targets beside him without hitting you friend" he said. Juvia knew she could win if water was evolved. I tossed the first one and it hit the target. Gray-sama let out a sigh of relief.

The water surge over my hand in the rubber casing as I tossed the second one. It hit the target as no water splash on Gray-sama. The next two did the same and I held the last one. "You got this" Lucy cheered while slapping Natsu, feeble attempts to make her leave, away.

"You got this Juvia" Gray-sama said with a smile. Juvia's heart skipped a beat as I tossed the last one right above his head. It hit the target and bounced off of Gray without him getting wet. The man untied him and led him to the toy part to choose his prize.

"I got to go Juvia. This one is hungry AGAIN" Lucy said making sure she stated the 'Again' part. I nodded as Gray-sama came back handing me a necklace. In the middle held a frozen snowflake.

"Here you go Juvia" he said slipping it around my neck. "Juvia like it's" I said. Gray-sama took my hand and leads me away to the small pond.

Lights shimmered off the water giving it a beautiful look. Juvia bent down letting the cool water touch my skin. "Juvia"' Gray said. I turn giving him my full attention to whatever he was going to say. "Yes Gray-sama" I asked. "Why are you obsessed with me" he asked.

Juvia doesn't know how to answer this question. "Umm Juvia doesn't know. I guess Gray-sama was Juvia's love at first sight" I answered.

"Thank you" he said. Now Juvia was confused to Gray-sama words. "For what" I asked. "For not giving up on me" he said. I smiled at him and grabbed both his hands facing him. I brought his hands up placing them on my cheeks. His hands warmed my slightly cold cheeks.

Gray-sama starred Juvia in her eyes before bringing his lips down on hers. A fiery explosion developed in Juvia's stomach as she deepens the kiss. Gray-sama broke it and rested his forehead on Juvia's forehead. "I'm sorry for making you wait" he whispered. "Juvia would've waited forever for Gray-sama" I answered.

**. . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . .. . . .. . . .. . . . .. **

**Okay one more chapter everyone to go!1 The next one is strictly NaLu only! The last chapter of this short story as well. Please enjoy this! I'll try to have the next chapter by either tomorrow or the next days.**


	6. Flares- Last chapter

Flares

Lucy p.o.v

The music blared out loud as people moved to the beat. Flashes of so many colors filled my sight. Natsu stood beside me munching on some food he had got. Once he finished chewing he turned to me.

"Come on Lucy" he said grabbing my hand. He dragged me towards the dance floor. Last I remember he sucked at dancing. "Natsu where are we going" I asked. "I've been practicing on my moves" he said.

We stopped in the middle of the dance floor. A slow song was playing and people spread out away from us. Everyone eyes were on us. My face was red with all the stares. Natsu warm arms found my waist. He moved one of my hands up his shoulder and onto it. He wrapped his hand around my free one and took the first step.

He didn't lie when he said he worked on his moves. I forgot about everyone in the room. My eyes couldn't leave his. That warm feeling washed over me again. Why is that he does this to me? Why can't I get this feeling to leave?

I guess I was lost in thought because we had stopped moving. Natsu had a firm grip on my hand as he led me away from the crowd. I could see some booths where others were. Gajeel and Levy were playing a game involving someone answering questions and the other throwing a ball. They looked so happy and Gajeel even pecked Levy on the cheek.

Erza stood with Jellal with an extremely red face. He was whispering something in her ear. What surprised me was Erza gave Jellal a full out kiss.

Gray and Juvia were holding hands and talking. Gray made her an ice flower and kissed her. Even Romeo and Wendy were holding hands with red faces.

I heard someone gasp and fall. Both I and Natsu turn around to see Mira in Laxus arms. Hearts filled her eyes as she clung to her chest.

"I guess matchmaker Mira got her wishes" I said. "Not all of them" Natsu said. I turn to look at him in confusion. He smiled at me and pulled me closer to him. His hands were on either side of my face.

"Lucy Heartfilia. From the very first day we met I have grown to like you. I liked you even more than a friend. Hell it's easier to say I Love you" he said. My eyes widen as his face inched closer and closer to my face.

His warm lips enveloped over mine. Our lips moved in perfect sync together. We parted as I took in a deep breathe. "And I Love You" the words moved out of my mouth before I even thought of them. It was like they were meant to be said. All it took was one kiss to make me understand my feelings.

….

Final chapter done! Hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
